


Hunted

by Music



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music/pseuds/Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina Danvers was as blissfully ignorant as the next student in Beacon Hills. But when her knowledge and skills are needed, she has to decide whether to step into a whole new world and let them know she has more to offer than they could even imagine. Follows the fb game, season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I own the OC.
> 
> AN: Really, this whole idea isn't solely mine. If anyone is on the Teen Wolf fb page, there is a game they have on there, called The Hunt. Which in you play a student aide out to help the Teen Wolf crew. So I thought, wouldn't it be neat if this became a fan fiction and voila! So I kind of delved in further but this does follow elements of the game which does follow the series (season 2). BUT you should know, that there will be changed elements and the likes. Pairings from the show are not set in stone... So please let me know what you think?

Title: Hunted 1/?

 

… … …

It started like any other day. She woke up, got ready for school, went downstairs, made breakfast for her dad and left, all the while lamenting the fact that she had to walk, yet again. Unfortunately on her dad's meager salary, another car couldn't be afforded so she was stuck walking. It didn't help that the streets were practically empty at this time of the morning and with the recent mountain lion attacks, it made her nervous. But she was a student aide at Beacon Hills high school, and as such, she was behind on some work that she wanted to get done before class started. Not unusual, sometimes she left right after school or skipped her afternoon shift with the intention of coming in early the next day. It was completely normal, just another day in the life of sophomore, Catalina Danvers.

With a sigh, she moved her books from one hand to the other before pushing her glasses up on her nose, annoyed by the fact that they kept sliding down. She adjusted the bag on her back and pushed her headband back smoothing down her hair. She looked drab and she knew it but ever since they moved here, in the middle of freshman year, she had been ignored by pretty much everyone. Her friends were few and far between so as a result, she just quit caring about doing her hair and make-up, not like anyone would even notice. She knew people thought she was weird, she gave off this certain vibe, always had, in fact that was why her dad moved them to Beacon Hills. So they could put what happened behind them and start over.

"Hey." She heard someone yell, just as a horn honked.

She spun around, startled but thinking in no way someone would be calling out to her.

"Catherine right?"

She looked at the jeep that had pulled up behind her as two guys exited and immediately she blushed at seeing who it was. Scott McCall and Stiles- well, she actually didn't know if that was his real name or a last name. She had a few classes with each of them , thought they were both definitely on the cute side but knew that Scott was with Allison Argent or recently broken up, she heard rumors about that and as far as she knew, Stiles was over the moon for Lydia Martin, one of the most popular girls in school. Come to think of it, she had heard that Lydia was in the hospital for some kind of animal attack that happened at the formal but she really didn't know, she hadn't gone, as usual.

"Cat." She replied. "Catalina."

"Sorry." Scott replied with a smile, making her blush more. He was cute, beyond cute and at one time, very recently, on the fringe of the high school cliques much like her, but at least the guys had each other and now that Scott was a star of the lacrosse team, they were far more popular than she could ever hope to be. Which left her confused as to why they were here, at this hour, seemingly looking for her.

"We need to talk to you."

She looked behind her, making sure that no one else was behind her before turning back to them, a look of confusion on her face. "Me?"

"Yes, do you need a ride to school?" Stiles asked, looking slightly agitated.

Cat hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, sure?"

Being the smallest, she squeezed into the back, waiting for the other two to start speaking, still at a loss that she was actually in Stiles jeep. Sure he was kind of nerdy but in a totally cute way.

"You're a student aide, right?" Stiles asked as he put the car in gear.

"Yes." She slowly replied, finally figuring they probably wanted her to change a crappy grade one of them had received. "But I'm limited on what I have access to."

Scott turned around, his brown eyes piercing into her blue ones. "But you could have access to more if you wanted to, right?"

She hesitated before nodding. Her computer skills were well above average and she knew she could get into restricted files. Her one and only sort of friend, Erica, was a student aide with her who suffered from seizures so did this for the extra credits while Cat did it because she really had nothing else to do. Once in a while when it was slow, they would test just how far they could get into the system, Cat surpassing Erica no problem, whom was average at best on computers.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"That other girl that works with you, Erica? she told us in a roundabout way that you were really good with the computers. We need your help with something." Scott said, a pleading look on his face.

She shook her head. "I'm not changing your grades."

Stiles looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You can do that?"

"I could, I just never have." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "If that's not what you want, then what are you guys looking for? If it's changing the cafeteria menu, I already did that." She slapped a hand over her mouth. No one, not even Erica knew that but really? Fish sticks? Gross. Pizza was a much better choice.

"I like this girl." Stiles said with a big grin.

She hesitantly returned his smile before looking back at Scott, waiting for him to tell her what they needed.

"You've heard about Lydia being attacked on the lacrosse field at the winter formal, right?"

Cat, shot a glance at Stiles who was now tense as he stared straight ahead. "I heard rumors but I don't know what really happened."

"Something attacked her." Stiles snapped, "The rumors are true."

"And now, she's missing." Scott finished, with a glance at the driver.

Her eyes widened. "Missing? From where?"

"The hospital."

Stiles reached over and put his phone on speaker and she leaned forward as a police dispatcher came over the line, informing all units that a girl had gone missing from the hospital and was in a manic state and quite possibly… naked?

"where did you get that?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"My dad's the sheriff." Stiles replied as though it was no big deal. "But we need to find Lydia, like right now. We were hoping since you worked in the principal's office you could help out in getting people to look for her. Flyer's, search parties, milk cartons, whatever it takes."

"No offense, but why would anyone listen to me? I'm just that, a student aide, the most I can do is slip it into the day's announcements, maybe print out a lot of flyers?"

"That's great, really." Scott reassured her "but we need something else from you and this is a little harder but I'm sure Lydia would appreciate it."

Cat couldn't hold back the snort of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Lydia has spent the last year ridiculing me when she actually noticed me."

"So you won't help us?" Stiles sounded disappointed and she was quick to reassure him.

"I never said that, of course I'll help, but you don't have to say Lydia will appreciate it. Don't insult me."

The two guys quickly shared a look before Stiles continued on. "This time, she actually might. This is about the certain perks you have, and access to sensitive material."

Scott quirked a small smile. "You make it sound so sketchy."

"Well it kind of is." Stiles reminded him.

"How about someone just tell me what you need and I can decide." Her eyes kind of widened at her tone. She hadn't spoken like that to anyone. Ever.

Scott looked at her again. "Cat, we need you to hack into the school's hard drive to delete the archived video footage of Lydia getting attacked on the lacrosse field."

She stared at them in shock, unsure if she heard right. "You want me to hack into the security cams?"

"Can you?" Scott asked, his eyes intense as he stared at her and she couldn't help but look away to Stiles who was also looking at her through his rear view mirror again.

"Won't that help the police find out who did it though? If it's there it should go to them."

"No." Stiles all but shouted. "Trust me; this is something the cops don't need to know."

"What's on there?" She asked.

They exchanged looks again and Stiles gave a small nod.

"We can't stop you from looking at it but when you do, your whole life is going to change. It's up to you if you want that to happen." Scott warned her.

"This sounds… scary."

"It is, it really, really is." Stiles said.

She bit her lower lip as they pulled into the school parking lot. Stiles parked the car and Scott got out, grabbing her stuff before holding out a hand to her. She blushed yet again and mentally rolled her eyes at herself before taking it, gasping when she did.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Scott asked, peering closely at her.

She shook her head, trying to shake away the image she just saw, it made no sense and right at this moment she couldn't think about it either.

"I'll do it." She whispered. "I'll delete it but I want a full explanation when I'm done."

Scott handed her, her bag but held on to her books as they walked to the school. "You have no idea how much you're helping us."

"No, but I have a feeling I will soon enough." Cat muttered to herself as Stiles opened the door them. "Luckily, I'm the only one in the office this morning." She held out a set of keys. "I'm trustworthy."

Stiles had a look of relief on his face. "That has been the best news all week."

"But I need to go alone. If someone else shows up and you're here, it will only raise suspicion."

"Here, give me your phone." Scott held out his hand and she dropped her phone into his palm without a second thought, making sure not to touch his bare skin. A pretty face, and she was doing whatever he asked. This could not be of the good.

He programmed something into it before handing her phone and the books he was holding back to her. "My number is in there. When you're done your work, let me know and we can meet up."

Oh god, she had Scott McCall's number, in her phone. She would not hyperventilate. She just had to nod and go into the office. That's all she had to do. She forced a smile on to her face and nodded as she began to walk backwards, stumbling as she hit the door. Her face went bright red and she quickly turned around, unlocking it and scurrying to the student aide desk.

Could she be anymore awkward? They were probably laughing at her right now and she wanted to bang her head against the desk but knew she only had a short amount of time to get into the system and delete the footage.

It didn't take her long to hack in, having done it many times before but she knew she needed it to be done before anyone else showed up, especially if she was going to watch the footage. There was no doubt that she wouldn't. She was curious by nature and it was that curiosity that helped her learn her way around the school's system. Sure she changed the cafeteria menu's once in a while but she never touched the grades and until now had never tampered with any of the security footage.

With a deep breath, she entered the security cams and looked for the appropriate date, clicking on the footage as soon as it appeared.

She could only stare in shock.

… … …

"Why hasn't she messaged yet?" Stiles asked, pacing up and down the hallway after morning lacrosse practice.

"I'm sure she has other work to do as well." Scott reminded him.

"The bell's going to ring soon."

"Calm down, we have 10 minutes. Did you notice though? When I helped her out of the jeep, it was like she momentarily zoned out and was somewhere else."

"yeah, so?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, it was just weird, like she was seeing something only she could see."

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it, relief flooding through him. "It's done. She says she'll meet us at her locker, it's near Allison's."

"Convenient." Stiles muttered.

They arrived at the locker just as Allison was closing her locker.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "did you find Lydia?"

Scott couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face whenever Allison was near. He still couldn't believe that she loved him, even though she already knew about his werewolf status and it was her family's job to hunt his kind down.

"We're meeting someone." Stiles explained. "She's a student aide and deleting the footage, Catherine something."

"Catalina Danvers." A new voice corrected him.

All three turned to see Cat walking towards them, her glasses askew, skin pale. Her hands were slightly trembling and it was probably unnoticeable to the others, but Scott could pick up on it.

"Hi." Allison said with a big smile. "Cat right? We have history and science together."

She nodded, turning to her locker and trying the combination once, twice, a third time before letting out a sound of disgust. "What the hell?" she cried.

"I don't think that's your locker." Allison gently told her, exchanging a look with the two guys. "You're two down from me I think, and this one is mine." She pointed to her locker which was 3 away from the one Cat had been trying to open.

"Of course." She muttered, opening the correct locker and shoving her bag inside.

"Did you watch the footage?" Scott asked.

Cat didn't look at them, instead concentrating on putting away the books she didn't need and grabbing the proper ones for her morning class

Allison exchanged another look with the guys. "I'm pretty sure Cat saw the werewolf bite Lydia."

Cat turned on Allison, shock and relief flooding her features. "So I wasn't imagining that?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"I don't know whether I should be relieved I'm not crazy or start freaking out 'cause I really saw that."

"It sucks, but now you know why we had to get rid of that footage." Stiles told her.

"Cat, I'm really sorry for getting you involved but we really needed your help." Scott did sound really sorry and Cat wanted to reassure him that it was all okay, she'd rather know then be dumb to what was really going on but she couldn't quite get the words out just yet.

"And you can't tell anyone what you saw, that's not the only werewolf in Beacon Hills." Stiles continued.

Her eyes shot to him in disbelief. There was more? "Who-who else?" she asked.

"I told you, it was a whole other world you're stepping into Cat." Scott said and she could only nod at that.

"She can handle it." Allison assured them all.

"If Lydia is changing, we need to find her fast, before the police do, they can't know." Stiles ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"And before the werewolf hunters." The dark haired girl interjected.

Cat stared at her. "Hunters? There are hunters too?"

The three others exchanged a nervous look just as the bell rang, saving them from explaining further.

"It's the bell; I'll see you in history Cat." Allison left, Stiles following after her with a wave.

"We'll talk more later." Scott promised. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, closing her locker and turning to her homeroom, surprised to see Scott walking beside her.

"You don't have to walk me." She told him.

He smiled at her. "I don't mind."

"I'm not going to break."

Scott chuckled. "I don't think you will."

She knew she wouldn't either, not again.

She wanted to ask how he got involved in all this, if he was somehow connected to this whole werewolf thing like she suspected but they were already at the doorway to her homeroom and with a smile turned to walk in, her head completely spinning by all she had learned.

Yes, she sarcastically told herself, just like any other day.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

… … …

It was the beginning of lunch and besides sitting beside Allison in History and behind Scott and Stiles in science, she hadn't gotten her full explanation. She was contemplating messaging Scott to talk or just wait at her locker to see if Allison would appear.

She didn't wait long until someone approached but it really wasn't who she expected. Nope, instead it was Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team, Lydia's ex-boyfriend and as far as she was concerned, an all-around complete douche bag.

"Did I hear right this morning? You're helping out McCall now? I can't believe you got suckered into that."

She scowled. "And what are you doing to help?"

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, as if he didn't expect someone as lowly as her to speak to him like that. She only lifted her chin in defiance. Just because she was quiet and friendless didn't mean she was a pushover, begging for someone to throw her a bone just so she would have the chance to feel like she was important.

"I bet you get dragged into all sorts of crap working in the office, huh?" he asked.

She just stared at him, wondering when he would get to the point.

"You know, I was asked to look for Lydia, but I don't see the point."

Anger blazed through her eyes. "She was your girlfriend."

He shrugged it off. "But she can take care of herself, always could, and now she can more than ever."

She stilled, wondering what he meant, did he know? Cat knew from countless books that you could become a werewolf through a bite and figured from that and what the others were saying that it was happening to Lydia at this moment. But she was under the impression that no one else knew.

"You're not asking what I mean by that. In fact, you don't even seem surprised that I'm not looking for her." He looked suspiciously at her and she could only shrug.

"Did McCall tell you? I mean, do you know the truth about what happened to Lydia?"

She continued to stare at him, if there was one thing she was good at, it was giving blank face. She had freshman year and so far this school year to perfect it.

"Son of a... I had to work my ass off to find out and he just told you?"

She turned to her locker, busying herself so she wouldn't lose her nerve to say what she did next. "Maybe I'm just a hell of a lot more trustworthy."

A look of anger flickered across his face but quickly turned into a smirk. "did he tell you everything? Did he tell you that he's a werewolf himself?"

She froze, unable to stop the shocked look on her face. They had conveniently left that part out but suddenly, things were making a bit more sense.

"Did he tell you that he and Allison had to break up because her family hunts werewolves and her father would rather see him dead than dating his daughter?"

She could practically hear the smirk on his face grow as he realized this was all new to her. Her fists clenched, her nostrils slightly flaring as she tried her hardest not to lash out or tell him to go do something to himself that wasn't really appropriate for a student aide to say aloud where anyone could hear her. But that didn't stop her from muttering about what a total douche he was.

"Well, well, here he is now."

Cat turned to where Jackson was looking, giving Scott a small smile as he walked up to them, Stiles right behind him.

"Me?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

Cat looked closer at him and noticed the small quirk of his lips and she just knew he had somehow heard their whole conversation. Was it werewolf hearing?

"no, the other werewolf who has this chick doing all his work for him."

This chick? Did he even have a clue what her name was? She knew she wasn't well known, but at least if he was going to come up to her like this and start bitching, at least learn her name.

"Whoa there Sparky, spilled any beans lately?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

Jackson waved him off. "Relax, she already knows."

Scott stepped closer to him. "She has a name, it's Cat."

Jackson just rolled his eyes before turning back to her. "You should know there's more to this story, more than any of them even know, I'm out."

He turned and walked off down the hall, leaving the three of them in an awkward silence. Finally, Cat closed her locker before turning to lean against it as she looked at the guys, an eyebrow raised in question.

Scott took in a deep breath. "So, Cat, Jackson obviously told you that-" He looked around before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "-I'm a werewolf."

"And for obvious reasons, this information cannot become public knowledge." Stiles continued

She looked between the two, trying to ignore Scott's nearness and focus on the new information she received.

"Maybe the reasons aren't obvious to her." Scott said, looking at her with worry.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, I'll spell it out. Remember the mob scene from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Oh that's my favorite mov-oh." Her mouth formed an O of surprise as she realized what exactly he meant.

Stiles nodded. "Now imagine that mob with cell phones and automatic weapons."

Cat shot a worried glance at Scott who gave her a reassuring smile. "I do keep secrets sometimes but I do it to keep my friends safe, I hope you trust me."

She started at the word friend. They wanted to be her friend? Was that true or did they just need her for her connections?

"I'm not just saying that because of your connections."

"Is that a werewolf power? Reading minds? Because I'm pretty sure those aren't in any books I read. Except for those Twilight ones but I can't even begin to start with all the things that are wrong with those books. I mean really, sparkling Vampires?"

Scott smiled. "It's not, but the question was in your eyes. So can you trust me?"

Cat didn't hesitate before nodding. "How could I not? You've trusted me with everything so far. Is there anything else I need to know though?"

They both shook their heads. "Just, whatever you can do to get people to help looking for Lydia would help a lot." Stiles said.

She bit her lower lip as she thought of solutions. "well, why not get the principal to get some teams to help out after school. Take a bit of time out of practice to look? See what her parents are doing to help the effort. Do they have people out looking at least? Have they made pleas to the public, offered some kind of reward? Sadly, money is a great motivator."

"Yes." Stiles cried. "I'll call her family and talk to them."

She nodded as he walked away, phone in hand. "I'll talk to the principal right now and hopefully get something out to the coaches as soon as possible. I work in the office last period, but I don't mind skipping the rest of the day to get started on this."

"I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." Scott said.

She waved him off. "Please, I'm still at school, I have a solid excuse, and when you're me and have nothing else to do, you tend to be ahead in most of your classes. Besides, I was a little too shocked to get all my work done this morning"

He shot her a quizzical look. "Don't you hang out with your friends?"

She blushed, busying herself with her headband and using it to push her short black hair off her face. "I don't really have anyone to hang out with."

"I find that a little hard to believe."

"well believe it, it's true. It's not easy coming to a new school where most people already knew each other, factor in my social awkwardness and well, you got me."

He smiled again. "You really don't seem that awkward."

"but I really kind of am." Cat sighed before pulling out her phone to look at the time. "Lunch is almost over, come see me when you can, and I'll give you an update."

"great, and thanks again Cat, you have no idea what this means to us."

She gave him a faint smile. "I think I'm starting to get it."

… … …

Cat had spent the afternoon in the office. She had spoken to the Principal who had liked her ideas and had sent out an email to all the teachers right then and there advising of the search effort and how they should all help. After, she had stayed in the office, trying to get ahead on her work. There was no point in going to class now, not that she was missing anything, just P.E. and English. She was way ahead in English and she didn't quite get the whole physical part of P.E. She was a little clumsy and uncoordinated so anytime she could get out of it was fine by her.

"Hey, Danvers."

She looked up at the voice, cringing when she saw Coach there. She really didn't need him yelling at her for missing P.E.

"Can I help you Coach?"

"The Principal says you want me to send out the lacrosse team to look for Lydia Martin. Are you serious? I'm hired to teach kids who show up to school. Not to hunt for those who don't."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to her computer and hitting send on the newest email the Principal had sent her from the sheriff's office. As per his instructions she forwarded on to the teachers. Something told her Coach would be changing his tune rather quickly.

"Don't think I'm going to be jumping through hoops for you just because you're the principal's little pet." He continued his tirade.

"A student is missing after she was attacked on your playing field." Cat hissed, beginning to lose her temper.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the phone on his belt beeped. He pulled it out and she watched his reaction closely, knowing right away it was her email he was reading.

"Whoa, did you just get the same email I did?" He asked in awe.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes yet again. "If you're referring to the one about the $10,000 reward for Lydia, then yeah, maybe because I sent it to you."

"No need to become a smart ass." He snapped. "Don't worry Danvers, you can count on me and my team. Anything you need to help find that poor, sweet girl. I'll send my boys out in pairs to help the Sheriff's office look for her. But if one of my kids finds her, I get full access to the reward, right?"

She gave him an incredulous look, to which he ignored as he continued on.

"If we're giving up practice time, we're getting rewarded with new gear. They'll be on duty as soon as the last bell rings. Although most of my players can't even find the goal so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"New gear, my ass." She muttered to herself, turning back to her computer again.

The door to the office opened again and this time, Scott came through.

"McCall, shouldn't you be in class?" the Coach barked.

Scott smirked. "Shouldn't _you_ be in class, Coach?"

"Crap, you're right."

She giggled behind her hand and Coach turned to glare at her. "Don't think I don't notice you're not in gym, Danvers. You get an F for today."

Without looking up, she reached over and picked up her excuse slip, shoving it at Coach. He took it from her, read it and glared at her before turning and stomping out of the office.

"What did you give him and where can I get some?" Scott asked, staring after the Coach.

Cat looked around now and seeing the office was all but deserted, reached into the top drawer and pulled out a pad of excuse slips, already signed by the Principal.

"Whoa, how did you get all these?" Scott asked, as he looked through all of them.

She shrugged, pushing her glasses up again. "he relies on me for most everything. So to save time, he signed a bunch of them and gave them to me to hand out when needed to late students. "

"So if I need to leave for anything, I can just come see you?"

She motioned for the slips and ripped a bunch off the top, handing them to him. "Nope, you just need to enter in the date and give them to your teacher. I deal with them at the end of the day anyways when they hand them in."

"Wow, this is so cool. The awesomeness of your timing is freaking me out Cat."

"How so?" she asked.

"finding you this morning, asking for your help, everything you're capable of? You have no idea how much this helps us out."

Everything she was capable of, if only he knew. Out loud, she laughed. "You can stop saying that. Really. I don't mind helping."

He shrugged, trying to give the excuse slips back but she waved him away. "I don't want you to think we're using you just for this though. I mean, sure, we started talking to you because we needed your help and special skills. But, you seem pretty cool, we should hang out sometime after Lydia is found."

She grinned, "I would like that. But in the meantime, look what I received. I'm guessing Stiles got in touch with Lydia's parents?" She motioned him around the desk and he grabbed a chair, pulling it over to sit beside her. She tried her best to ignore his closeness, already feeling her face warm up. She quickly pointed out the email for him to read so he wouldn't notice.

"This is great, really." Scott said, after he finished reading it. "Everyone's looking for her, she should be found in no time."

He turned to look at her and she held her breath as she stared into his brown eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." He whispered, "They change color. They were blue this morning, now they look kind of green."

"They do that sometimes." Cat whispered back, afraid to move.

According to Jackson, Scott and Allison had broken up but they still seemed to be on friendly terms. But now, here he was, no more than an inch away from him, and if she moved just slightly-

A beep announcing a chat request came from the computer and she jumped before realizing what it was. She turned back to her computer, her eyes widening as she saw a request from Allison. She glanced at Scott, who had now put some distance between them and was avoiding eye contact, before accepting the request.

 **Allison:-** _Cat?_ _Are you working in the office right now?_

**Catalina:-** _yes, I'm here right now… Scott's here too, just checking to see if there's any news. There's a reward now, the teachers are getting students to help."_

**Allison:-** _Oh good, Scott's there. I'm in Study Hall and look what I just came across, you both need to see this, it could be big trouble for us._

Cat clicked on the link Allison sent, her eyebrows shooting up at the headline.

**_"Mountain Lion Attacks Terrorize Community"_ **

"Lydia's attack is blamed on mountain Lions?" She asked in disbelief

"What would you have thought if we didn't get you involved?" Scott asked

She thought back to this morning and how nervous she was to be walking to school, alone, and she had attributed it to the Mountain Lions attacks. "Touche." She replied, returning to her conversation with Allison.

**Catalina:-** _Why do you think it's trouble? They're still blaming everything on mountain lions. Even Lydia._

**Allison:-** _They're reporters. They investigate. If they get to Lydia before we do, it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. Look, I need to get this paper finished, I just wanted to pass this on to you guys. We'll talk later._

"Oh hell." Cat muttered after Allison had signed out. "now what?"

"Let's hope a student or preferably us, finds her before anyone else." Scott said, getting up and moving to stand in front of her desk. "I need to get to class now. I'll catch up with you. Thanks for the slips." He grinned as he held one out and left the office.

She sighed, leaning forward to bang her head against the desk. Had she really come that close to kissing Scott McCall? They went out of their way to befriend her and she repays them by trying to jump all over one of them. What was she thinking? She didn't know if Allison and Scott were in fact broken up and If Allison knew she would hate her and there went her chance of having friends. Not to mention that if she had kissed him, god only knows what she would have received from him with that contact, especially since a touch of the hand had completely taken her by surprise. It all made sense now though, the flash of wolf colored eyes. She hated when something like that happened and it reminded her of why she was a loner. Besides the awkwardness that was her and the weird vibes people got from her she tried her hardest to stay away from people, she didn't need a repeat of her last school.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and she quickly sat up, wondering how long she had been like that, thinking of her predicament.

"you're free." Erica called, entering the office.

Cat smiled as she gathered her stuff. "Good, I've been in here all afternoon."

"P.E.?"

"oh ya." Erica and her weren't really super close but they did share their disdain of P.E.

"Rock climbing is coming up soon." Erica reminded her. "see you tomorrow?"

Cat made a face before nodding. "Just so you know an email has been sent out to all teachers advising to help out with the search effort for Lydia Martin. Also another email from the Sheriff's office, advising of a $10,000 reward, also sent out to the teachers. Needless to say, Coach is all over that."

"She's still missing, huh?" Erica asked, brushing back her long wavy blonde hair and making Cat frown at the dark circles underneath her eyes. She knew how much the seizures took out of the other girl and worried about her when she looked especially tired and haggard.

"Yup. What do you think of all this?" Cat asked, knowing better than to ask Erica how she was feeling.

"I don't know." The Blonde replied. "It's all kind of weird you know? She gets attacked, ends up in the hospital, and then just disappears? Is this some kind of traumatic episode?"

Cat shrugged, busying herself with her books. "I don't know. I just hope they find her soon before anything happens."

Erica shrugged. "I know what you mean. Have you even spoken to Lydia before?"

"Not really, except when she made some snide comment in passing."

"Same." Erika muttered. "She's always commenting on my hair and clothes."

"not everyone can be Lydia Martin." Cat said with a sigh. "who knows, maybe this whole thing will be an eye opener for her? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"OK, bye Cat."

She waved as she left the office, stopping by her locker to gather some books before the walk home. She wasn't as nervous now that she knew there were no cougars on the loose. She knew that the whole werewolf thing should make her more nervous but knowing that Scott was out there, even though he was one of them, made her feel a bit better.

"Hey, you."

She ignored the voice as she exited the school. Cat knew very well who it was, having heard the voice earlier and since he still couldn't be bothered to learn her name, she couldn't be bothered to stop.

"Hey, I was calling you."

A hand clamped down on her wrist and spun her around. A flash of Jackson bleeding black liquid out of his nose and ears flashed through her mind and she quickly pulled away, rubbing her wrist at what she knew would be a bruise tomorrow as she glared up at Jackson.

"Actually, you were saying Hey you. My name isn't you, so I didn't feel inclined to answer."

He ignored her. "Did you seriously get the entire lacrosse team caught up in this pointless game of hide-and-seek? Coach is all over our asses about heading out in pairs to find her."

Another guy from the lacrosse team, Cat thought his name might have been Danny or something, came up behind Jackson, pulling him away from her. "Calm yourself, man. We should be happy to help. YOU should be happy to help. And you and I are going out looking for her now, so get yourself together."

"Thank you." Cat smiled at the other guy.

He returned her smile. "Most people are looking in the woods right? So maybe we should check out the city."

Cat muffled a giggle. "Wise choice, considering she's more than likely naked."

"Point taken. We'll go look elsewhere and let you know if we find anything." He pulled Jackson away before the guy could say anything else to Cat and she watched them go before turning and continuing her walk home.

This whole day had been all sorts of weird. She had seen far too much and doubted anyone had talked to her as much as today. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Cat was lying on her bed, doing her homework, when her phone buzzed and she blindly reached out for it wondering who would be texting her. Actually, who even had her number? Scott did. Perhaps he was checking in, maybe they even found her.

'hey it's Allison. So, I know it wasn't very smart of me, but I had some time so I came out to the Hale House on my own.'

That house always gave her the creeps and wasn't there a death there recently? Grabbing her laptop, she looked through the local newspaper online, quickly finding the article and skimming through it. That was the place Allison's aunt had died and she was there, alone? Her phone beeped again and she looked at the new message.

'Do you think the woods around Beacon Hills are scary? I used to think these woods were romantic, but now I'm scared. Well, not scared. Just nervous. Really nervous.'

Cat called her.

"Cat? My phones about to die," Allison whispered.

"I don't get why you're there, alone. That house is abandoned and didn't your aunt- I mean…" Cat trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Allison sighed. "You don't know the whole story. The guy who killed my aunt, was the guy who bit Lydia."

"And you're there? Are you crazy? Call Scott." She began to sound hysterical, worried like crazy for the other girl.

"He's dead. Derek killed him and now he's the new alpha."

"Derek?"

"Hale. I know it's confusing and you just got thrown into this but I will give you a better explanation when I- oh my god."

Cat gasped. "What is it? Do you want me to call Scott?"

"No." Allison all but yelled. "He'll be so angry if he knew I was here alone. Look, I thought I just saw something but it must have been my imagination. My phone might die and if so, I'll see you in-"

The line went dead and Cat called back 3 times just to make sure her phone had gone dead and something hadn't happened. She let out a frustrated sigh, unsure of what to do. Allison didn't want Scott to know but she didn't feel comfortable with Allison being there all alone. She picked up her phone again and typed out a quick message to Scott.

'Have you tried the Hale house yet? It's abandoned, Lydia might be there I can meet you there.'

The reply was almost instantaneous and put her mind at ease. 'thanks, we checked last night but I was about to head over there again. Don't come, stay home and stay safe.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. I don't want you getting hurt.'

She gave a small sigh of relief. Sure she wanted Lydia found but she wasn't too excited about getting out there to look for her, not when she knew what was out there now. Besides with a death happening there recently, not to mention the fire that had killed all those people, she didn't want to accidentally pick up on something, some vibe or vision that was there. All she needed was a reason for them all to see she really was crazy. Sending a quick goodnight to Scott, she pushed her books off her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

… … …

The next morning, she had just finished breakfast with her dad and was gathering her backpack when he called to her to hold up for a second.

"So are you making friends now? I heard you on the phone last night."

Cat shrugged, fiddling with the zipper, "I don't know. There's a missing student and they just asked for my help."

Her father froze and looked up at her in worry. "Help how?" he demanded to know.

She scowled. "Dad, it's not like that. I work in the office, they needed help getting the word out."

"You know you can't tell them Catalina."

She looked away. "I know. It would be last year all over again."

"I'm not doing this to be mean." He reminded her. "I love you and last year really scared me, I don't want to lose you too."

Which is totally why he pretty much ignored her now.

"You won't. I'm not mom, not that much anyways and I have a handle on it now."

"Just be careful."

"I will Dad." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after work."

She opened the door, stopping in surprise at seeing who was there. She looked behind her, thankful her dad hadn't seen and pushed him away so she could get outside.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling him further away from the door.

"Didn't you get my text?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't check my phone, I rarely do."

"My mom just finished a shift and gave me the car for the day so I said I would come pick you up."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He firmly said.

Cat looked back at the door before hurrying him to his car, not waiting as she got into the passenger seat. The moment he got in and closed the door, she turned to him. "How much did you hear?"

"What makes you think-"

"Stop." She interrupted, pointing to his ears. "Enhanced hearing."

He sighed as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. "I got that something happened last year, I'm guessing before you moved here and you lost your mom?"

Cat sighed, looking out the window. "That's the gist of it."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

She shook her head, realizing she forgot a head band and her hair was falling over her eyes as was prone to do when she didn't have the front clipped back. "Stuff." She muttered.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It sucked, it was bad and now we're here to start over."

"Did you lose your mom then?" he hesitantly asked.

She shook her head. "No, I never knew my mom, she died when I too young."

"I'm sorry to hear that, was she sick?"

Cat let out a small snort, looking down at her hands in her lap. "In a way she was, yes. She killed herself."

"Oh." He grew quiet and Cat could practically feel the awkwardness because she knew he had something more to ask. She wondered if he would have the nerve to ask it because she had a feeling she knew exactly what he wanted to ask

"Is that what happened last year? You tried to kill yourself?"

Even though she was expecting it, she still looked over at him sharply. "What? Me? No. not at all. I was… diagnosed with the same mental… issues as my mom. I handled it badly but no, I didn't try to kill myself and no, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Did you find anything at the Hale house? Anything at all"

He glanced over at her suspiciously, wondering if she knew something he didn't. "No, should I have?"

"No, it's just really creepy and seems like the place where something weird would happen at. Who did you go with?"

"Stiles and we met up with Allison on the way there."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. That was good, Allison was fine and Scott had no idea she had been there alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? So no one has any leads on Lydia?"

"No, we're going to continue looking today after Allison's aunt's funeral."

"You're going to that?" Cat asked in disbelief. "I thought her family wanted you dead, I thought you guys were broken up?"

"For all intents and purposes we are and that's why I'm not dead. I'll be there, just not where anyone can see me. Allison needs me."

Cat frowned, wondering if that was a good idea or not. She really didn't want one of her first possible friends in Beacon Hills dead. She reached a hand over, making sure to touch bare skin, hoping to pick up on something that wouldn't send her reeling and panicking. She got a flash of the guys hidden behind a gravestone and Stiles dad catching them and that was okay by her, better him then the Argents.

"are you sure that's wise?" She asked out loud, trying to pass off her touch as a concerned friend.

He looked down at her hand then quickly at her, noticing she had hesitated; the look from yesterday of her completely zoning out was there momentarily before she spoke. There was something more going on with her and he promised himself he would figure it out right after they found Lydia.

"I'll be fine, promise." He reassured her as she pulled away.

"I'm sure you will." She murmured.

He parked the car and seeing as the school lot was practically empty, used his speed to get to other door and open it for her before she had her bag gathered.

"you don't have to be super nice to me and do all this stuff for me Scott. I appreciate it, but I will help you regardless, having a friend missing is scary so I will do my part."

"I'm not doing it because of that." He said, slightly frustrated. "Cat, you're cool, I like you and I want you to see that I do want to be your friend. When Lydia is found I'm not going to act like you don't exist."

"I'll take your word for it than." She tucked some hair behind her ear and saw Scott's eyes move to her wrist. She had forgotten about Jackson's bruise yesterday and he reached out to grab her arm to look at it better but she pulled away.

"Who did that?" His brown eyes flashed amber and she swore she could hear a low growl.

"Don't make me hit you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper and say bad puppy." Cat replied with a raised eyebrow. "Jackson was just mad that I didn't respond to him calling me 'Hey you.' So he stopped me and I pulled away from him, he had a good grip."

He laughed now and she was glad to see he was quickly back to normal. "bad puppy? Don't you know dogs and cats don't really get along?"

She grinned at him. "Lucky for you you're not a dog then huh?"

Scott shook his head as they reached her locker. "I still don't understand you and you're supposed awkwardness, I don't see it at all."

"You were lucky I guess, I'm no good at making friends, actually, I guess I'm the lucky one because you guys decided to give it a try, despite the circumstances."

"no, it's not just you. I'm glad we tracked you down yesterday morning."

There it was again, her face going bright red as he seemed to stand a little too close to her, staring into her eyes.

"Scott-whoa, what did I just walk into?"

Cat turned away, letting Scott deal with Stiles. "Nothing, we were just talking."

"Right, talking. Look, we have more issues here. Grave robbing to be exact."

"Someone stole a body?" Cat asked in disgust, turning back to them.

"No, just the liver."

Scott and Cat exchanged a look and she knew the same thing was running through their minds. Was it Lydia?

"She ate a liver?" Scott asked in disbelief

"No." Stiles replied "I didn't say she ate, I said it was missing and if she did so what? Liver is the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott quirked a small smile at her before turning back to Stiles. "I never ate anyone's liver."

"Right 'cause when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self-control."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, go over how Scott was when he first changed? I'm guessing Stiles knows all about it?" Cat wondered.

"Yes." Stiles cried. "She's right. Like what was going through your mind when you were turning, what were you drawn too?"

Scott looked at Cat before looking down. "Allison."

"That's it? Nothing else? Seriously?"

It was enough for Cat, who turned back to her locker, busying herself with the books she needed for the morning, reminding herself yet again that she was playing with fire. He loved Allison, the looks, the small touches, it was all in her head and she needed to build a bridge and get over it.

"Nothing else mattered." She heard Scott say. "But that's good right? Lydia was with you the night she was bitten."

"Yes, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles replied sounding glum.

"Was Allison there when you were bitten Scott?" Cat asked.

"No, why?"

She turned back to them. "Simple, just because she was looking for Jackson doesn't mean he is who she is now drawn to. Logic."

"Well, either way, we need to find her tonight Dad's worried about what another night out there can do to her. And speaking of looking, Coach wants to talk to us again this morning. Something about stepping up the search parties?"

"Ok, I'll be right there." Scott turned back to her and she tried for a small smile. "Cat if I don't see you before, I'll talk to you after the funeral ok?"

He placed a hand on her arm causing her to gasp at what she saw in her mind, sending her reeling back. She became aware of herself again when pain exploded in the back of her head and when she opened her eyes, she was staring up at Scott, who was holding her in his arms, having collapsed against him after hitting her head on the locker.

"Are you okay?"

She stared up at him with wide blue eyes, seeing Stiles move into view.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"You startled me." She whispered. "but thank you for catching me."

Scott straightened up, pulling her with him. He let go of her to see how steady she was but seeing her sway he moved forward to grab her again, she looked like she had smoked her head on the locker pretty hard.

"no." she cried, moving away and down the hall "I'm fine. Thank you again, I should go."

"Cat," Scott called after her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head as she turned down the hallway leaving the two guys confused.

"Something is going on with her." Scott said.

"Don't tell me she's a werewolf too." Stiles groaned.

"No, I'd smell it if she was. There's something else, almost like, touching her sets something off."

"her Libido?" Stiles sarcastically asked. "I saw how close you two were getting, don't think Allison would be too happy about that."

"It's not like that." Scott protested. "Allison is… Allison. Cat is… Cat."

"Wow, that clears it all up."

"Cat is cool, we should definitely hang out with her after all this is over. I think she's lonely."

"And you don't think that would piss off Allison?"

"No. " Scott replied with a glare. "She likes her too. Besides Allison and I aren't supposed to be hanging out at least not in public."

"Then let's find Lydia first then worry about whatever weird thing is going on with Cat- Then worry about you with the upcoming full moon, then worry about Derek as the new alpha and whatever he's up to now. Don't you miss the days when we worried about just getting a date for the weekend?"

Scott smiled and shook his head as he followed Stiles to the locker room.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep posting this?
> 
> I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or out of place but i am trying to match them up properly.

 

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Cat startled, sending a nearby pencil holder flying and dumping all the pens in it all over the floor. She looked at Allison with wide eyes before dropping to her knees to pick them up.

"If I'm not in class, I'm usually here."

"Good to know." Allison said with a small smile kneeling down to help her. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about it, I was just looking for something before lunch." In reality she had come in here at the beginning of lunch, hoping to hide from, oh most everyone after what had happened this morning. She knew Scott and Stiles would want an explanation, the one she gave this morning was weak. She knew it, they knew it but as long as she could avoid them until Lydia was found, she was fine by that. They needed to find her and she couldn't do anything to interfere with that.

So now, she was left with a huge headache from hitting the back of her head against the locker and she had spent all morning nursing it. She really hoped she didn't concuss herself that was all she needed right now. People asking how and coming up with some kind of plausible excuse that she really couldn't be bothered to think of right now because her brain was all mushy.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me at lunch before I had to leave for the funeral."

She nodded. "I already ate but I don't mind keeping you company."

"Good." Allison replied, standing up. "I just need to stop by my locker."

"Fine by me." Looking around to make sure everything was okay, Cat followed Allison out of the office and to their lockers.

"So how are you doing?" Cat asked.

The taller girl shrugged. "I'm okay, all things considering, it's just a lot to take in, you know? What am I saying, I guess you really don't know, you've known even less longer than I have."

"I understand losing people." Cat whispered, leaning against her locker as she watched Allison open hers.

"But my aunt…" Allison sighed as she moved aside the dress and a note fluttered down. She opened it up and smiled at the words written in it.

_'Because I love you.'_

"What's that?" Cat asked.

Allison folded it up with a smile directed at her. "Just a note, from Scott."

"It's her aunt, the one who murdered all those people."

Allison's smile dropped and Cat looked across the hall to see two girls looking at Allison and talking about her. Not even having the decency to whisper.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" the other girl asked.

Allison quickly shuffled through her locker, grabbing what she needed.

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks it was her Aunt."

"are you kidding? I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat." They both burst out into giggles and Allison grabbed her dress, slamming her locker shut.

"I'm sorry Cat, I think I'm just going to head home now."

Cat watched her go, her shoulders hunched in sadness and defeat. It wasn't fair, Allison didn't do any of that so why should anyone be saying anything about her.

"She doesn't deserve that."

Cat looked over, seeing someone from the lacrosse team. He was also a photographer and in some of her classes. Matt was his name.

"She really doesn't." She replied with a frown before turning back to the two girls and stomping over to them, anger etched on her face.

"I'm sorry, who are the crazy bitches exactly? I mean, you're worried about sitting next to her in English because of what her Aunt, not her, did but have no problem talking loud enough so she can hear every word."

"Who the hell are you?" The first girl sneered at her.

Cat gave her a big fake smile. "Your biggest problem if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut."

"are you threatening us?" the second girl asked.

"Oh no, I'm promising you. Leave Allison alone, no saying things about her, no being bitches to her, you stay out of her way, out of my way and I'll let you keep your somewhat pretty faces and your grades."

"You can't touch our grades." They cried outraged.

"Student Aide." She sing-songed

"Then we're going to the Principal."

"And who's he going to believe? Two catty bitches or his beloved assistant?" She stared between the both of them, noticing their dumbfounded looks and smiling even wider. "That's what I thought. Have a great day…bitches."

She walked away with her head held high, mostly in shock by what had just happened. She had never spoken to anyone like that in her life and now she just threatened 2 girls. Is this what having friends did to you?

"That was pretty cool." Matt said, coming up beside her. "I'll see you around and tell Allison I said Hi."

She nodded as her phone beeped and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was Scott.

_'Allison and I saw what you did, thank you. Really.'_

She sent off a quick reply before heading back to the office, she might as well work through her lunch now and get some work done so she could go to all her afternoon classes.

"Well, well if it isn't Cathleen Danvers."

She looked from where she had just sat down as her science teacher, Mr. Harris, entered the office. "It's Catalina, Sir."

"I don't really care. What I care about is all the excuse slips I am getting from students. They say it's to look for a missing student but I find that hard to believe. Have you been selling these or something?"

Cat's eyebrows shot up. She really, really disliked Mr. Harris. He was the most sarcastic, condescending, rude teacher she _ever_ had and she sometimes wondered how the hell he still had a job.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off asking something like that? If you have a problem with this, please go take it up with Principal Thomas."

"Are you trying to tell me he condones this?"

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't read any of your emails since yesterday?" She asked with a fake sugary sweet tone.

"I don't appreciate your tone Cathleen."

"It's Catalina, what's so hard to remember about that? Cat-ah-lee-nah. And I don't appreciate you implying that I'm selling excuse slips on the side. Now you can either go talk to Principal Thomas or leave."

"Detention, Ms. Danvers."

"No." She simply replied, turning back to her computer.

"For two weeks."

She glared up at him. "Hold on and please wait while I page the Principal so you can explain to him why you're taking away his student aide."

He leaned down until they were practically nose to nose and Cat resisted the urge to move away. She would not back down from him, he was a bully and she couldn't stand bullies.

"This isn't over Cathleen."

He straightened up and glared at her one last time before walking away.

She really hated bullies.

"Oh good, you're still here." Stiles said as he entered the office before looking around. "Where is everyone?

She looked around in confusion, noticing for the first time how empty it was. "I have no idea? I just got here"

He shook his head, "Good because we have a problem. You know, when we asked you to destroy the footage, we didn't mean for you to trash the hard drives too."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, entering behind Stiles. "I got your text."

"My dad's here."

"Why?" Scott asked, looking at Cat with a smile who was staring at Stiles like he had grown a second head.

"He told me someone broke into the school, he was in the staffroom all morning interviewing all the teachers. They stole from the nurse's office, they trashed a couple of classrooms and they jammed the security footage hard drives. Which I'm sure they're trying to recover."

Scott shook his head. "Cat didn't do that."

"I'm aware of that, Scott." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm making what some people call a joke."

"not funny."

Stiles shrugged. "Cat gets me."

"So all this happened and your dad just told you everything about it?" Scott asked, ignoring him.

"Perhaps I overheard it through the thinly constructed walls of our school. But how I came across the information isn't important. What matters is making sure Lydia's werewolf bite doesn't become public knowledge."

"Guys-" Cat tried to interrupt.

"Do you know when they're going to start trying to recover it?" Scott asked, ignoring Cat.

"From the way they were talking, I think they might have already done it. I'm trying very hard not to freak the hell out right now."

"Guys-" She tried again.

"Maybe they didn't find anything. Maybe we're all good." Scott continued.

"I really thought I heard my dad say they found something. They were just waiting for a school official to give them permission to watch it."

"Hey." She yelled, getting both the guys to look at her. "How about letting me talk?"

"What?" Scott asked. "Cat, you've got to make sure they did not recover that footage. Or, if they did, just make sure you get it. You and no one else. You have to delete it. Once and for all."

"Twice and for all." Stiles reminded him.

She rolled her eyes at them, turning back to the computer yet again and entering the system. "They're not going to find anything."

"You need to be sure." Stiles said. "Chances are because it was recovered, it was labeled as something else."

"Oh for the love of-" She let out a frustrated sigh as she got into the School's system, bypassing everything to bring up the security footage to prove it wasn't there. "They won't find anything because I left no traces, I left no trail and it's so encrypted there's no chance in hell somebody could get into it this fast, it would take- what the hell?" She frowned at the screen, typing some more, her frown only growing as she moved through the system.

"You found something didn't you?" Scott asked.

She nodded, "But I don't think it's Lydia's footage and I'm having issues getting into it. This could take a while."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, this was bad, very bad.

"Well, we need to get to the cemetery." Scott said "We'll leave you to it, then text us when you're-"

"Got it." She interrupted. "Man that took a while."

The guys went to move around the desk but stopped as the door opened and some of the office administration walked in. Cat shook her head at the guys, mouthing that she would text them later.

"Ok." She said out loud with a big smile. "Thank you for advising me, I will let your teachers know that Scott had an emergency and has to leave right away."

The guys smiled and left and Cat quickly opened another screen, turning to some work she had to get done while the office workers that entered quickly grabbed their food before leaving again. Cat made sure they were gone before switching back to the school files and entering the new file that was there, labeled Recovered File but with yesterday's date. Perhaps it showed who was in the school and why they tried to trash the hard drives.

She opened it up, frowning at seeing the parking lot at night, with only a single dark car there. Then someone came in from the bottom right corner and she peered closer at seeing they were dragging something, no, not something but someone. Oh god, that was a body being dragged across the parking lot and stuffed into the trunk of the car. No way. She clicked on the video to zoom in when the screen went black and a message flashed across the screen advising of a system crash.

"Oh hell." She whispered to herself, going back through all the steps and trying to get it back but it was no good. The file was gone. Probably done on purpose by whomever corrupted the hard drives. She didn't even know anyone else capable of that.

She had just seen a kidnapping and the only evidence they had, was gone.

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

… … …

A quiet thump was enough to wake Cat up. She was a light sleeper and the smallest noises would wake her, this was no exception. She shot up in bed, trying to untangle herself, instead falling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What the fuck?" She cried.

"Whoa. Now there's a word I didn't think would ever come out of your mouth."

She stopped struggling and pushed her hair back to squint up at whoever was in her room.

"Scott?"

"Do you need some help?"

"No." She cried, holding out a hand to ward him off. "Just give me a second." She grunted as she untangled herself from her blanket and straightened her clothes before sitting up and staring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He held out a hand to help her up but she ignored it, continuing to stare at him until he answered.

"I came to tell you-"

"That you found Lydia." She finished for him. It wasn't a question but a statement, like she already knew and he knew it had just happened and was not on the news yet.

"How did you know?"

"Well, not many werewolves jump on through my window at night, so I figured it was for a good reason. I do have a phone you know." She reached over and picked up a hoodie to put on, not feeling entirely comfortable talking to Scott in the tank top and bootie shorts she always slept in.

"You said you never answered." He gave her a small smile. "Where's your dad?"

"He's on graveyard tonight, which is lucky for you."

"I would have been more careful if I knew he was home. It's not safe for you to be home alone at night."

"I'm fine, not like anyone is after me." She stood up to peer closely at him. "What's wrong? You seem upset. You did find Lydia right? She's alright, so what has you so upset."

"How did you know she was okay?"

She shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"no, it wasn't, you know something."

"No, I don't." She snapped. "are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Not until you do."

Cat looked at him sharply, her heart beginning to race. "not until I what?"

"Tell me what's going on with you." He replied, stepping closer. "Just now, your heartbeat sped up and now I can smell fear. Sometimes you get this look on your face like you're seeing something else that only you can see and this morning it wasn't me touching you that startled you, it was something else."

She forced herself to calm down as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cat." He cried, stepping even closer. "please, let me in, tell me what's going on. You've helped us, I can help you."

She stepped away but he grabbed her hand and she momentarily froze before she began to scream.

"Oh my god. Cat. Shh, your neighbors. Holy crap, Cat, what's wrong?" He thought at first she really didn't want him to touch her or something but now she had a death grip on his hand as she screamed and stared at something only she could see.

Just as soon as it started it stopped and she wrenched her hand away, stumbling back and falling down on her ass. Scott was too surprised to catch her, only able to stare down at her in horror.

"Do I- do I need to call your dad?"

"No." She cried. "Don't. What the hell happened tonight?"

"What did you see?" He cautiously asked.

"Who was cut in half by Allison's family?" She looked up at him with haunted eyes as she sat there gasping for breath.

He knelt down beside her, his hands hovering above her, afraid to touch her. "Cat, can I touch you without you screaming?"

She nodded. "Just not-not bare skin. Not yet."

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "How did you know all that? You need to tell me what's going on."

"I-I don't know, I just know things. You seem to really set it off and oh god- is that guy dead? That already happened?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, he was an Omega. A lone wolf, I didn't know him."

She drew in a ragged breath, closing her eyes as she tried to focus herself.

"Cat?"

"I don't want to lose myself." She whispered. "Not again. Never again."

"Cat, you won't lose yourself, I promise. I won't let you."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't lose myself again Scott."

"Why do you think you'll lose yourself?"

"It happened last time, at my old school. You might have heard about that shooting at a Ridgeway High back east, the beginning of freshman year?"

Scott nodded, sitting beside her and moving them so they were leaning against the bed.

"That was my old school. I wasn't at school the day it happened, something told me to stay home that day and I did."

"What did?" He asked.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, a feeling, a vibe, something. I don't know. But I stayed home and some lunatic went on a shooting rampage. When I went back to school after it happened, I didn't handle it so well. The chaos, the shooting, the pain, everyone's emotions were still there and I lost it."

"What do you mean you lost it?"

Another shrug as she let out a loud sigh. "For a lack of a better term, I went insane and I lost myself. According to what my dad told me after, I started screaming in the middle of the school hallway, it took me a week before I came back to myself and I was in a hospital then. My dad moved us here the moment I was well enough to travel."

"I still don't understand." Scott said, "Why would you react like that? Did you know the victims?"

She shook her head. "Not personally and this is where it gets… confusing and weird and a little unbelievable."

"You're talking to a werewolf here." he reminded her with one of his crooked smiles.

"I inherited something special from my mom, it's what ultimately killed her. She was a seer and she passed it onto me."

"You can see the future?" He looked sideways at her, trying to gauge if she was telling the truth.

"Not always. Sometimes I see peoples memories or what will happen in the future or even what someone is thinking about. "

"So you can read our minds?"

"No." Cat cried. "well, not really. I'm mucking this all up." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "If I touch you like skin to skin, sometimes, only sometimes may I get a flash of something going on. Case in point when you touched my hand that day you met me, I saw your wolf eyes. Just a flash. But it doesn't always happen. Sometimes I can force it, maybe get a glimpse of the future. But nothing is certain, it's really only flashes. But I'm only going by what I read in my moms journals. I've spent the last year avoiding touching anyone. When you drove me to school, and I touched your hand, I wanted to make sure you would be alright going to Allison's Aunt's funeral. I saw a flash of Stiles dad grabbing you so left it at that."

"And this morning? What happened then?" Scott asked.

"I knew you guys would find Lydia. But I saw the ambulance and the blood and it startled me, so I guess I pulled back too hard and smoked my head on the locker, which really hurt by the way. It drove my mom insane, apparently hers was a lot stronger but it's what killed her in the end, she couldn't handle it anymore."

Scott looked confused and she feared that this was too much, that he really thought she was crazy.

"so what exactly happened at your old school?" Scott finally asked.

"I guess I picked up on someone's bad vibes and stayed home but when I returned to school, everything was too fresh, too new in everyone's minds and I guess, somehow it just stuck to everything there, even inanimate objects. I touched my locker and started screaming and then I was just lost. Dad told me that I kept screaming and screaming and people were holding me down. An ambulance was called, I had to be sedated and they blamed it on the traumatic experience and me grieving."

"But you got something out of touching your locker?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "Someone, the owner of the locker beside me was shot there. The death was so violent and so unexpected it's like it was happening all over again but in my mind. I was the one getting shot, I was the one dying, and I lost it. I had never experienced that before, it had always been feelings or vibes of something being off. That was when the visions started, it was my first one and I guess I couldn't handle it. I spent 2 weeks in the hospital getting evaluated and when I got better, we moved here and Dad made me swear to be careful, to not let anyone know, to avoid anything when possible and I did for a whole year but now…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"We got you involved." Scott finished. "Cat, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, I didn't have to be." She hoarsely replied. "I chose to. I just don't-"

"Want to be lost." He finished for her. "Did that almost happen tonight?"

"It wasn't just a flash, I saw him get sliced, it's like I was there." She shuddered. "while I can force it sometimes, I can't always control when they happen but it happens a lot with you."

"I can try and not touch you anymore?"

"No." She slapped a hand over her mouth as her face heated up. "I mean, I don't want that to happen. I need to be more careful."

"Why didn't you tell us we would find Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Because to tell you might change the outcome and she needed to be found before someone or something else did. You see, after we moved here, my dad gave me all my mom's old journals, saying that perhaps I could learn something from that. The most important part was that to know something, could give you the chance to alter it. If I said something to you guys, then maybe Lydia wouldn't be found and I couldn't risk that. I'm not perfect though, I know it's not always that simple and it wasn't for my mom either but I'm trying to learn and understand it all."

"So you have all this information you don't mean to find out in your head and you just have to keep it in."

"You think I'm crazy." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"no, I think having to deal with that is crazy and I promise I will do everything I can to help you. Stiles helped me deal when I got bitten, I'm sure he'll have ideas to help you too."

"You're telling others?" Cat began to panic. It was hard enough to tell Scott, she couldn't let anyone else know.

"Stiles can help."

"No one else, please, not yet. If Stiles can help, then maybe but I just can't right now."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Cat."

"Yes, it is. I'm a freak, I'm crazy, insane, not normal."

He began to laugh and she whipped her head to the side to face him. "What?"

"You think you're a freak? Did you forget who you're sitting beside? I turn fuzzy during the full moon and at odd times in between."

"And I see things that I shouldn't." She began to laugh with him and it just felt good to get it all out.

"we're quite the pair, aren't we?" she asked as they calmed down.

"And we'll get through this, together."

"Promise?" She whispered.

He reached over cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes, seeing something else and wanting it so badly, even though she knew it was wrong.

"What did you see that time?" He asked when her eyes opened and she was looking at him.

She gave him a small smile. "Nothing like before."

"I think I know." He said with a small smile. "I was thinking about it just now when I touched you."

He leaned over, gently pressing his lips to hers. She quit breathing, unable to believe this was happening. This shouldn't be happening. She pulled away.

"What? Did you see something else?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, Allison punching me."

He sighed, dropping his head back on the bed. "Cat, I'm sorry."

She smiled as she stood up but the smile was forced. "I know. Don't worry about it but you should probably go."

"No, look, I shouldn't have done that. Can we just hang out and talk? Nothing else, I promise."

She wanted to tell him it wasn't a good idea, she knew it wasn't but instead she sat down beside him and they spent the next few hours talking. Eventually, her head landed on his shoulder and she drifted off, not waking until the next morning, in her bed alone.

... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please tell me??? what do you think???

… … …

Cat groaned, rolling over to see the time, her eyes bugging out. She was going to be late, so late and she had science first which was just perfect. Mr. Harris would probably try to give her another detention. Key word, try. But he was so obnoxious and after last night's revelations, she was so not in the mood to deal with him and contemplated just skipping her morning classes.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Yeah?" She said by way of greeting with a big yawn

"Are you ever coming out of there, you don't want to be late for school, do you?"

She groaned. "No, I'm sleeping."

"Look out the window."

She grumbled as she rolled out of bed and crawled to her window to peer down at her driveway. Scott was sitting on the hood of his moms car, with a coffee in his hand and a bag of McDonalds beside him. He smiled and waved up at her, she returned it with a scowl.

"You can't bribe me with gross fast food and coffee. I don't even like straight coffee."

"How about a mocha? And really, who could resist a sausage mcmuffin."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Cheater."

He laughed. "How am I cheating?"

"waking me up and bringing me food. If not for you, I'd be skipping the morning classes. "

"Then good thing I'm here."

She glared down at him, knowing he could very well see it. "give me 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and quickly rushed around getting ready, grabbing the closest pair of jeans and hoodie she could find before grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs and out the door.

She did notice the house was quiet and figured her dad had gone to sleep right when he got home as he sometimes did.

When she got outside, she grabbed the mocha and food from him without so much as a hello.

"well hello to you too. You're awfully cheery this morning." Scott greeted her.

She glared at him as she got into his car. "I feel like I haven't slept yet."

He laughed as he got into the car "You did for a few hours. Then I had to leave for practice."

She yawned. "And you're not tired?"

He shook his head. "Near the full moon, I'm feeling a bit more energized. Speaking of, Stiles thinks he's found a better way to keep me and everyone safe."

"What's that?" She asked, knowing from last night that Stiles had just used handcuffs last time.

"Here." He reached for her hand but she pulled away before he could touch her. "It's okay, just trust me, okay?"

She moved her hand back, slightly hesitating before grabbing his hand and watching as Stiles opened his locker and chain fell out, a whole whack of it as it kept falling and falling, the whole locker room stopping to watch as it happened.

She came out of it and looked at him in surprise. "How did you do that? I can't control it."

He smiled. "I was thinking about last night. I was thinking about what I wanted to do, then I think you saw it. So I wanted to see if I could do it again."

She grew uncomfortable at the thought of the kiss from last night and turned to the food he brought her.

"Lydia's coming to school today." Scott said in an attempt to change the subject.

"What? But they just found her yesterday." She said with a frown.

"She's Lydia." He said as if that explained it all.

"Does she know what happened to her?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think so. Allison was picking her up, I'm sure we'll see them in science this morning."

"And Allison doesn't mind you picking me up in the mornings?"

"It's safer." He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

She nodded as she finished the food and crumpled up the bag. "Of course, just as it was safe for you to spend the night in my room."

Scott sighed, leaning his head against the steering wheel. "Cat…"

"Look, there's Allison and Lydia, which reminds me, we never got to talk about what I found yesterday, so you go find Stiles and I'll go grab Allison, meet you at our lockers." She got out of the car and moved towards the school, smiling at the girls who were at the top of the stairs, ready to enter the school. The dark haired girl waved to her while Lydia looked at her with something akin to disdain.

"Why are you waving at her?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Because Cat helped a lot while you were missing and you should be grateful for that. She's really nice, give her a chance."

Lydia sighed. "She needs a makeover."

Allison smiled; glad to see her friend back to normal. "you can try but she seems pretty comfortable in her own skin."

"Hey Allison." Cat greeted as she reached the top of the steps. "Hi Lydia, glad you're back."

The red head smiled before opening the door to the school. She took one step in and stopped as everyone, one by one, stopped to just stare at her. Cat and Allison exchanged a helpless look, knowing this was something neither of them could stop.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" Allison whispered to her newly returned friend.

Lydia stared at them all, trying to grasp the fact that they were looking at her, not because she was the prettiest or most popular girl but because of what happened to her. They were staring at her like she was some kind of freak. Lifting her chin and trying her hardest not to break down, Lydia Martin strolled down that hallway as if she owned it. She would not let them get to her.

"We need to talk." Cat whispered as they slowly followed after Lydia. "Scott and Stiles are meeting us at our lockers."

Allison nodded, calling out to Lydia. "We have to stop at our locker, are you going to be okay?"

The red head nodded. "They're making me see the school counselor anyways. Waste of time really. I'll see you in class."

"So what's going on?" Allison asked as Lydia walked away.

"Did Scott tell you about the break in?"

She nodded "And that you were erasing the recovered file from the hard drive."

"I told them there was practically no way that the footage could be recovered, not within hours, it should have taken days and I was right."

"Right about what?" Stiles asked, coming up behind them as they reached their lockers.

"Lydia's footage not being found. The recovered footage? It was of a kidnapping."

"What!" All three of them exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Who was being kidnapped?" Allison asked.

"Who was doing the kidnapping?" Scott asked.

"Can you show us?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know, don't know and no." she answered all of them. "It was too fuzzy and distorted, when I went to zoom in, the system crashed, the file was corrupted and I couldn't get it back, no matter what I did and I know how to recover pretty damn good. Whoever broke into the school probably took liberties to make sure that if it somehow was recovered, it wouldn't last and that's kind of scary, I don't know anyone else in Beacon hills who could be capable of that off the top of my head and I know of all the hackers and computer nerds around here. Most make a point of knowing who else is around that's capable of a lot."

"Wait." Stiles interrupted her. "you said anyone else. Are you capable of something like that?"

She nodded, "it's what I did to that other footage except made it a lot harder to recover in the first place."

"Well, is there anything else you can tell us?" Allison asked.

"someone was being dragged to a dark colored car and then stuffed into the trunk. That's all."

"Only those two people?" Stiles asked.

Cat nodded.

"Are you sure what you saw was real? What if it was some sort of TV broadcast you were accidentally catching?"

She gave Stiles a look, showing him exactly what she thought of that.

"A TV show that happens to look exactly like the parking lot of Beacon Hills High?" Scott asked him sarcastically.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Cat." Allison said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm kind of having trouble believing" Stiles said." I hear everything that comes over the police radio. I haven't heard anything like this. No one has been reported missing."

"Are you being serious?" Cat snapped. "I wouldn't make this up. Why would I make this up?"

"You're right." Allison said with an apologetic smile. "If Cat said it happened, it happened."

"Look, we need to get to class." Scott reminded them. "we'll talk about this later."

Cat rolled her eyes before slamming her locker shut and stomping off to science. Allison sent the guys a small shrug before following after her. Stiles waited until the girls were far enough away before turning to Scott.

"And while we deal with that, did you talk to Cat? About the other werewolf?"

Scott shook his head.

"Why not?" Stiles asked. "Maybe, if the kidnapping happened, maybe Isaac had something to do with it?"

"She doesn't need to know right now."

"Can't you at least find out if Isaac is a hacker or something from her?"

"Not yet." Scott replied

"are you kidding me?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "this girl only has to touch you or me and she's going to know all about Isaac."

"Then don't touch her." Scott replied with a shrug.

"And what about you? She says she gets more from you then anybody."

"I won't think about it. She didn't find out when I picked her up this morning. Only about the chain which is all I wanted her to see."

"you picked her up again? And you can do that? Only show her what you wanted her to see?" Stiles sighed as they sat down in front of Allison and Cat.

"that's what I was finding out."

"what were you finding out?" Allison asked, leaning forward as Lydia sat down on the other side of Allison.

"just checking out plans for tonight." Stiles covered for them. "Welcome back Lydia, what are you doing tonight?"

She looked up from her books, an annoyed look on her face. "I don't know, staying home."

"Ok then, Lydia's back and full of sunshine again. How are you doing Cat?"

The small girl on the other side of Allison looked up, glanced at Lydia and forced the unpleasantness from her face. "I'm okay I guess." She glanced at Scott who was smiling at her before looking back down at her book, not returning his smile.

"Alright, class." Mr. Harris entered the room and the two guys turned to face the front, Stiles leaning closer to Scott.

"Are you sure Cat doesn't know more? She doesn't look too happy with you. I thought she was mad at me?"

Scott glanced behind him, his eyes catching Allison's who smile he returned before looking at Cat who was staring at him. When she saw his gaze turn to her, she quickly looked back down.

"It's something else." Scott finally answered.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. We need to figure out if they're going to hold Isaac."

"They can't without solid evidence or a witness." Stiles turned around, scanning the classroom before his eyes landed on the vacant seat beside Danny.

"Where's Jackson?" He asked.

"at the principal's office, talking to your dad." Danny replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. "We need to get to the office."

"How?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Stiles replied, looking around for an answer.

They heard a sigh, some paper ripping, and then said paper balled up and flying past them. It hit the teacher in the back of the head, causing laughter among the students as he turned around in anger.

"Who, in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Scott and Stiles, Sir." Cat spoke up from behind them.

The guys turned to give her an odd look but she just raised an eyebrow, shooing them to face the front.

"Scott, Stiles, you know where to go." He scowled at them before turning back to the chalkboard.

The guys gathered their stuff and as they walked by the girls to leave, Cat grabbed Scott's sleeve, passing him a piece of paper. "You're welcome." She had no idea why they wanted to go to the office, just that they needed to go so she helped and she would help them get out of it today. She had the perks after all.

Scott waited until they were seated outside the Principal's office before opening the piece of paper.

'Leave after you're done. I'll take care of this.'

"How much did she hear?" Stiles asked, reading the note.

Scott shrugged crumpling up the paper and slipping it into his pocket. "Hopefully just the part where we needed to get here?"

"I'm really starting to like this girl. She's actually been a lot of help."

"I know." Scott replied with a smile, before pressing his ear against the window to hear what was going on.

… … …

Cat sat in class, too tired to even pretend to pay attention anymore. Now that Scott and Stiles were gone, she had no conversations to try and listen to and after trying to focus on the current subject, she finally gave up and with her chin on her hand, let her eyes drift around the room and out the window, watching what she assumed to be Stiles dad pull away in his cop car. Moments later, a black car showed up and then she saw Scott walk to it and get in.

She nudged Allison, motioning her to look out the window. "Whose car is that? Scott just got into it."

Allison frowned as she peered at it. "I have no idea, I don't think I've seen it before but it's nice."

"Should I text him?"

"Ms. Danvers, would you care to join the other two delinquents at the Principals office?" Mr. Harris asked, stopping his lecture to glare at her.

"Sure, why not?" She began to gather her stuff but instead he stopped her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Sit."

Cat sat back down. "Why?"

"Like I don't know you'll use whatever power you have over the principal to get what you want."

Her nose wrinkled at that. "Can you please try and make it a little less perverted? Thanks."

He moved to stand in front of her desk. "I liked you a lot better when you had no friends and didn't talk."

Her eyes snapped to his and she could see from the knowing look in his eye that he knew he had won this round. So Cat grabbed her stuff and walked out, not saying another word.

Screw this, she was going back home.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

… … …

It was a dreamless sleep and for the first time in a very long time, she slept heavily, her body and more importantly her mind was exhausted, having been through far more in the past couple days then this whole last year combined.

She couldn't pinpoint when that peaceful sleep ended but suddenly she was dreaming of Scott and a man with dark hair and blue eyes searching through a house. Pieces were coming in and out, snippets of conversation filtering through to her.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott demanded.

"I can if they're willing."

Was that the Derek Hale she had heard of?

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." The taller man reminded Scott. "yeah I know your little secret."

Well gee, he knew more than she did. She never even got total confirmation on that.

"With me you can learn to use all your senses. With me you learn control… even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

The man stepped back and turned away. "You're going to lose her anyway, you know that."

"Wait." Scott called after him and Cat feared the worse. That he would join this man and she didn't like what could happen if he did.

"Scott." She yelled. "Don't, don't do it."

Cat landed on the floor of her room for the 2nd time in as many nights except this time, she was quicker to untangle herself as she stood up and looked around, half expecting to see Scott there. Except it was a full moon and she had slept the day and some of the night away and now he was out there with chains, so what the hell had she just dreamed of?

That nagging feeling that always told her to stay clear, that something was wrong, was back in full force and she grabbed her phone, trying Scott and Allison's phone, but no one answered and it only left her more agitated. She began to pace, trying to think what to do. One or both were in trouble and she needed to find them. Grabbing some black yoga pants and a black hoodie, she slipped into her shoes and left the house at a run. Something leading her a few blocks west into the nicer part of town. She just hoped that her clumsiness didn't choose now to take effect. She was a horrible runner and after this, vowed to start running every day because she had another feeling it would be happening a lot too.

She stopped in front of a house with police tape at the front, pausing briefly before she ran through it to the house just as she heard a scream.

"Allison," she cried, looking around and only finding a lacrosse stick. She picked it up and ran into the house, all the while wondering what the hell she was doing. She couldn't fight anything. She was barely over 5 feet and 120 lbs. soaking wet. But she couldn't leave Allison alone in there, not with whatever she felt was in there.

She skidded to a halt in the kitchen and saw Allison on the other side, brandishing a knife. In between them was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was some kind of reptile, except human size and now eying her up like she was dinner. She couldn't bite back the scream that escaped her, mirroring Allison's from moments before.

"Cat." Allison screamed, "Get out of here, now."

"I think it wants to eat me." She cried, frozen in place, the lacrosse stick in her hands.

"Cat." This time, a male voice from another part of the house but she couldn't take her eyes off the creature in front of her that was looking between her and Allison with glowing yellow eyes. Then there was the sound of splintering wood and she only had a brief moment to glance to the side before something tackled her to the ground. She went rolling with whatever tackled her before it rolled to its feet while sliding her down the hall closer to Allison. The taller girl leaned down to help her up as Scott, in werewolf form, stepped up in front of them to protect them from that thing. Instead it climbed up the wall and the ceiling, hissing at them before disappearing into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked, staring at where it had disappeared.

"I don't know." Scott replied, watching to make sure it didn't return.

When it didn't, he finally turned to check on them, pulling Allison into a hug before reaching over and grabbing her. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you insane?"

Cat raised an eyebrow at him, silently reminding him that yes, she very well could be.

"This isn't safe for you Cat, we wanted you at home, safe."

"Allison's here." She reminded him.

"Allison can shoot a bow, her family is trained for this, and she has skills that are helpful here. You can't, you're not and you don't."

Her jaw dropped in shock, hurt and disbelief.

Scott sighed, trying to reel back his anger at the thought of either of these girls getting hurt. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I came because I thought you were in trouble."

"How did you know we were here?" Allison asked.

"I didn't. I was worried, no one was replying to me, I knew it was the full moon and weird stuff was going on and I knew something was going to happen, plus I heard them talking about Isaac's house today. So I decided to come here." She easily lied.

"That was so stupid."

Cat and Allison turned to Scott in shock.

"Scott she was-"

"No, Allison. She doesn't need to be involved in all this." He cried.

Cat stepped up to him, not caring in the least that he was all wolfed out as she glared up at him, poking him in the chest. "You can't just decide when and where you want my help, it's all or nothing, take your pick.

He glared down at her before stepping back and turning away from her. "Then nothing, go home Cat."

There was a stunned silence as the two girls turned to stare at each other. Allison couldn't believe Scott was talking to a friend this way and Cat couldn't believe that after everything, he was brushing her off as if she didn't matter. She had been expecting this to happen but nevertheless it still hurt, a lot.

"Fine." She said, stepping back. "I'm not needed anymore, I get it. Got what you needed and all that talk about hanging out and stuff after Lydia was just so I'd help you. Knew it would happen. I guess you forgot you still needed my help to find the guy from the video yesterday but since I'm not needed, have fun doing it yourself."

She missed the way he tensed, his fists clenching as he forced himself not to turn around.

"I'll see you in school Allison." She turned around, leaving the way she came and ignoring Allison's calls for her to come back.

… … …


End file.
